What Happens in Shibuya
by thecuddliestwerewolf
Summary: You know what they say... What happens in Shibuya, STAYS in Shibuya ;D Lemon. Explicit. Neku x Joshua


My first lemon, WHOOT!

Yeah, i know it sucks XD Please be nice, I did my best! I'm just a humble lemony noob! D:

Anywho, please review? :3

Not much to warn about, umm... Good old bonafide man-sex up in here, a-yup.

I do not own TWEWY or any of the characters or real life/tweaked for fiction locations and all that jazz. Trust me, if I did, the missions would be more like this.

new location, characters are a little OoC

YES! These guys are about to have smutty smex. if you don't like it then you maaaaay want to leave now.

Hope you don't hate it! ^^

Sorry for any spelling or mechanics mistakes! ^^;;

* * *

"Are you sure this is where the mission said to go?" Neku cautiously trekked up the stairs of the Shibuya Tokyu Inn. _The game never lets us wander this far…but hey, a mission is a mission. I'll do it for Shiki, whatever this is going to be…_

"Of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong, Neku-Neku?" Joshua smirked at his partner. "You saw the message yourself. 'Be at the Shibuya Tokyu Inn before thirty minutes is up or face erasure.' Surely even you can understand that."

Neku rolled his eyes in disgust. _What a douche. _

He had to admit though, there was a certain charm in Joshua that Neku was finding hard to resist. As insufferable as Neku found him, there was something about Joshua that was magnetic. For some reason, Neku just couldn't stay away from him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair reached their destination: an empty, out-of-the way room that appeared to have not been used in ages.

"Jeez, what a dump," Neku muttered, inspecting the layer of dust on a bureau.

Joshua decided to chime in with his typical know-it-all facts of life and the world. "You know, they say this room is haunted? No one has slept in here for over a decade."

Neku did not bother to so much as feign slight interest. "You don't say." He looked at his hand to check the time. "The timer's gone. What was the purpose of…Wait." He thought a moment. Had there been a timer in the first place? He had been so busy trying to scurry through Shibuya's busy streets that he hadn't looked. _Come to think of it, I don't remember ever feeling the clock pop up._

_Shit, have I been tricked again?_

As if Neku's thoughts had been read, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. He spun in place to face Joshua, who was standing in front of the door with his fingers on the lock.

"Time's up, Neku."

Neku was taken back for a moment. "What the Hell?" Whatever was about to happen, he did not like the feel of it.

Joshua sauntered up to Neku, grinning suspiciously. He said nothing, but looked into the ginger's eyes mischievously and placed his hands on Neku's hips.

Neku took a cautious step backwards, only to meet the wall behind him. "Stop playing around, man. We've got a game to -."

The sentence was interrupted with a soft kiss. Neku, temporarily paralyzed with shock, blushed a deep crimson, eyes wide. In reality, the kiss only lasted about five seconds, but to Neku, it could have been hours. When the boy came to his senses, he pushed Joshua away and sputtered, "W-what is wrong with you, you sick f-"

Joshua again interrupted him with a kiss, this time more forceful, pushing him lightly to the wall and holding him gently by the wrists. For a moment, Neku squirmed, displaying little actual effort to break free. His habits screamed at him to push Joshua away, but his body refused to obey. Neku gave in to the sweet temptation. He returned the gentle suction. Joshua smiled and pulled away. Their eyes met; vexed blue slowly being engulfed by a smooth, yet domineering lavender ocean.

No words were exchanged between the two. What was there to say? Neku's mind raced. What was this feeling coming over him? Could he really be, dare he sample the words, _in love _with Joshua? Part of him glowed at the thought. The half that did not cringed and took hold of his nerves. "Josh, I think we should sto-"

Joshua interrupted Neku again, this time with a gentle finger placed on his lips. "Neku, Neku. You shouldn't think." He nuzzled his captive's cheek and whispered, "Just feel."

Typically, the constant interruptions would irritate Neku, provoking him to snip at Joshua. At this moment though, Neku was involuntarily following Joshua's advice: feeling, not thinking. He continued to think nothing even as Joshua laid him down on the old bed and pulled him close.

For a moment they lie together, chest to chest, limbs entwined. The world disappeared from around them. For that short time, there was nobody else in the RG or the UG that mattered; there was only Neku Sakuraba and Yoshiya Kiryu.

Joshua gently rolled Neku over onto his back, pinning his wrists to the bed. Neku gazed up at him. Senses were regained.

"Joshua, let me go! I'm serious!" He began to squirm and attempted to tear his wrists away from Joshua's firm grip.

Joshua was unyielding. "But are you really serious?" He leaned down to kiss his struggling captive. Neku simply turned his head away and Joshua settled for kissing a blushing cheek. "You say it, Neku, but I can tell that you don't mean it."

His words hit Neku and sunk in. The boy stopped struggling and said no more. He knew it was true and he could not deny it. Neku wanted Joshua, and he wanted him badly. "I hate you," he muttered. Joshua responded with a seductive giggle that left Neku's heart leaping.

"We'll see about that, then," Joshua crooned softly into Neku's ear and teasingly licked his earlobe. Neku responded with a sharp gasp. Taking the noise as an invitation, Joshua lolled the lobe into his mouth with the tip of his tongue, gently sucking it. He alternated, gently then harder and biting the soft skin.

Joshua let Neku's ear slide out between hot, wet lips. He began a path of delicate kisses down Neku's neck and to the center of his chest, pausing at his lips to kiss and gracefully nibble Neku's lower lip (To his honest surprise, Neku kissed back enthusiastically).

"We're going to have to do something about this shirt, darling. It's just not going to do," Joshua chided. Despite Neku's weak half-hearted struggle, the shirt was peeled from the orange-haired boy's heated torso. Joshua smiled. "Much better!" He eased down, softly tasting a warm, erect nipple. Neku's skin was sornewhat clammy and tasted slightly of salty sweat. Neku cringed at the feel of Joshua's delicate and precise tongue, not out of pain or displeasure, but rather out of arousal. Joshua interpreted Neku's reaction as an invitation to continue and so abandoned the nipple to lick down the belly and to the pant line.

However, as Joshua popped the clasping button on Neku's shorts, his partner suddenly sat up. "Josh, no. Just no." As Joshua quietly began to stand, thinking maybe he had pushed past his welcome, Neku grabbed his wrist. "No, I just mean…you know, it's not fair. You're still wearing your shirt and all and you know…" _What the Hell am I saying? I don't want this! No… I do. I do want this. There is no denying it. Might as well just face it and make the most of it. Damn, why couldn't I at least have been alive to lose my virginity? And to a MAN? I guess what happens in Shibuya, stays in Shibuya then._

Joshua smiled, slightly relieved that Neku had not been uncomfortable and that an anticipating glow radiated from the ginger's eyes. "Well, if _that's_ the only issue, then I suppose we must fix it." He began unbuttoning his blue shirt, slowly, tantalizingly. Every released inch of fabric revealed inch after inch of pale chest, driving Neku mad with desire. At last, the shirt was slid from Joshua's shoulders and to the floor. He sat on the bed again, next to his eager partner.

Neku was at his limit after the previous display he had witnessed. Trembling, he pushed Joshua down to the bed and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue between his partner's lips and curling it around his warm, active tongue. Joshua returned the action, the two muscles slithering around each other, tasting, exploring each other's mouths. Josh bit Neku's lip, earning a whimper. They parted, staring each other in the eye intently, both radiating lustful energy. Their lips were swollen from stimulation and arousal. Pants were taut, begging to be removed to free the pressure behind zippers and heavy material.

Joshua attempted to sit up but Neku pushed him back to the bed. He licked down from Joshua's chest to the button of his jeans, mirroring Josh's actions form earlier. After undoing both the button and zipper, he slid the denim jeans down Joshua's pale legs. All that was in between him and the silverette was a thin pair of boxers.

He swallowed, nervously hesitating and not sure what to do next. Joshua laughed, catching on to the situation. "Maybe you should let me lead, Neku-Neku." He sat up and flipped Neku onto his back, gracefully removing the shorts in no time at all. He leaned low to teasingly lick the bulge in the thin fabric. Neku gasped and his muscles clinched involuntarily. Joshua giggled. "You like that, do you? Well then…" He slid off the boxer and discarded them to the floor along with the shorts. Neku felt slightly ashamed at being so exposed and tightly shut his eyes. _What the Hell am I doing…_

Neku's thoughts abruptly ceased as he felt a sudden warmth at the end of his most personal appendage. At first, Joshua sucked gently, suddenly increasing pressure at times when Neku least expected it. He gracefully danced and flitted his tongue across the tip and around the slit. He slid the cock out of his mouth and licked slowly up the shaft, nipping gently at the delicate skin. Neku recoiled slightly from the rush of cold air suddenly attacking his sensitive area, yet his toes curled in pleasure. Joshua took Neku in deeper and deeper to the back of his throat, small moans of ecstasy and gasps for breath escaping the ginger. Joshua had sucked Neku deeply in, now applying a relatively strong suction. Neku whimpered, "J-Josh! I'm gonna come!"

In the nick of time, Josh pulled away. "Still a bit early for that, dear. Don't tell me this is your first time, is it?"

Neku covered his face with a pillow. "Screw you!"

Josh giggled ominously and pulled the pillow away, tossing it to the pile of abandoned clothing. "Well now, someone is impatient." He traced a slender finger on Neku's lower lip, easing it in to his mouth. "I suppose we best get started then." A second finger and a third joined between Neku's lips. "Suck," Josh commanded. Neku compliantly obeyed, coating the milky-white digits in his warm saliva until they slid from his lips easily.

"On your knees now." Neku obeyed and Joshua gently pushed him to all fours. "This is going to hurt, are you sure you want to go on with it?" Neku said nothing but whimpered and nodded yes, clinching his eyes closed.

Joshua first inserted one ghostly finger, earning a squeak of surprise from Neku. He moved the finger around, getting the area used to his presence. The first was soon joined by a second, which caused a cry of pain as the muscles were stretched to accommodate the new sensation. Joshua pumped his fingers in and out a few times, each re-entry earning a reaction of pain and pleasure from Neku. He scissored his fingers, stretching the entrance to make later access more bearable. Scissoring widely, the third finger appeared. Neku cried out in pain. Tears welled in the corners of his tightly-shut eyes and he clenched his teeth to keep from crying as Joshua pumped his lubricated digits into him.

Without warning, the fingers exited a final time and Neku's lower muscles relaxed in a moment of relief but the intrusive phalanges were quickly replaced by a much larger invader. Joshua eased into Neku, sending fiery shocks of pain up Neku's abdomen. Before fully entering, Joshua pulled out and thrust back in, rougher than at first. As Joshua's re-entries became rougher and harder, Neku's tears turned into a combination of sobs and moans of pleasure. Through the cries he managed to passionately proclaim "Take me Joshua! Make me yours!" between pants for breath.

Joshua thrusted quickly and deeply, finally hitting the prostate. Neku almost collapsed as the pleasure was so greatly overtaking his body. Joshua reached around to grip Neku's abandoned member, rubbing in rhythm with the motion of his hips and moaning softly from the feeling of his lover under his corporal control.

The added friction was too much for Neku and, with a cry, he came into the ruffled blanket. Immediately after, as if Joshua's body planned the timing, he too released with a final thrust, filling Neku with his salty liquid. He slid his now-softening penis out of Neku and the two boys collapsed in a panting, sweating heap on the bed, clinging to each other desperately. No words were exchanged as both boys tried to catch their breath.

Neku scarcely had stabilized his body when his phone chimed. He flipped the device open to see a tiny envelope on the screen proclaiming "1 New Message". Neku groaned. This was hardly the time for a new mission. He clicked the center button and read the contents of the text.

One simple sentence was scrawled across the screen: "Fall in love with me."

Neku looked over at his lover, who simply grinned knowingly and began to doze. "Screw that," Neku softly scorned the message, no force behind his words and no meaning to them at all.

A muffled reply sounded from Josh, "Later, dear."


End file.
